Michael
: "You have to understand, Mia. I don’t have..."beef" with my brother, as you say. No, Lucifer defied our father, and he betrayed me, but still...I don't and wouldn't want this anymore than...than you would want to kill any of your friends. You know, my little brother -- I practically raised him. I took care of him in a way that most people could never understand, and I still love him. But, if he is released, I am going to do whatever I have to do to stop him, even if I have to go as far as to kill him, because it is right and I have to." : —Michael, to Mia Michael is the first, eldest (and the most powerful), and "former" commander of the seven Archangels created by God, the older brother of Lucifer, Ariel, Uriel, Sariel, Raphael, and Gabriel, making him the second oldest angel after Oracle, and the legendary Archangel warrior, as well as one of the oldest and most powerful beings in creation. Because he is the oldest and most powerful of the Heaven's archangels, he is considered among the greatest of all angels. He commanded the Heavenly Host before he lost in his civil war with Oracle. As the highest-ranking Archangel, he issued the commands, which went to the higher-ranking angels to disperse the orders down across the angelic chain. During the War In Heaven in the distant past, Michael banished Lucifer from Heaven and into on God's command, later restricting him to a Cage bound by the 66 Seals. After fighting in the rebellion and putting Lucifer in his cage, he and the other high-tier angels schemed to stop the Apocalypse from occurring, but would fight in it so that Michael could defeat Lucifer and the angels could have Paradise. Though Lucifer was successfully released, his and Michael's battle was "changed" when Oracle defeated the fallen archangel and trapped Lucifer in Lucifer's cage. Unlike his angel brethren, whilst he originally believed most of them weren't, Michael now believes that all of humanity is worth fighting to save. Early in his life, Michael was a ruthless, heartless "sword of God"; a bringer of vengeance and justice who fulfilled his duties sadistically, earning him the title "The Flood." When God disappears, Heaven loses stability and it results in a civil war between Oracle and Michael, among other angels. Scarred from battle, Michael defended the angels he had against Oracle and was instrumental in helping the army under his wings defeat the Original Angel during the War to take control of Heaven, release Lucifer, start the apocalypse, kill Lucifer, and bring paradise on Earth. After being defeated by Oracle long after the two declared a civil war in Heaven, Michael was placed as the third-highest-ranking Archangel, but is just now beginning to understand the complexities of human emotions. Presently, Michael still resides in Heaven with the rest of his siblings, but as the third-highest ranking archangel, only out-ranked by Ariel and Gabriel, he has a difficult time getting along with Oracle. However, the two start to overcome their differences and reconnect. Biography Early History Origins After creating his first creation, the Original Seraphim Angel Oracle, God then created Michael, the first Archangel, the eldest of his archangelic siblings: Lucifer, Ariel, Uriel, Sariel, Raphael, and Gabriel. Oracle's voice was the first thing Michael heard while he was frightened and alone in darkness. Michael looked after Lucifer and personally raised him, taking care of him in, as he said, "a way that most people could never understand". He also mentioned that while living in Heaven with God and their siblings, Michael and Lucifer were living happily together. Fighting Against the Turok-Hans After the creation of Heaven, its angels, and the Earth itself, God eventually created the very first beasts, the Turok-Hans. But after they proved too destructive, God commanded all of the celestial beings to fight them, and Michael and the other archangels were among those angels that fought in the war against the Turok-Hans, hunting them nearly to extinction and eventually winning the war, by having the Turok-Hans sealed away in Purgatory. Lucifer's Rebellion After the creations of Earth and its people, God commanded that all his celestial angelic beings were to bow before mankind, asking them to love humans more than himself. Whereas Michael was one of the first angels to obediently obey this order, Lucifer questioned this order, insisting that they are "broken, flawed, murderous beings." Lucifer then sought out Michael for support, but although he seriously considered it for a moment, Michael refused to listen. And therefore, under his father’s orders, Michael casted Lucifer out of Heaven, and after Lucifer created demons and the Angels fought in a war against them, they, including Michael, won the Apocalypse and then God imprisoned Lucifer in his Cage. Oracle's disappearance Michael mentioned that when Oracle disappeared from Heaven, armies of angels searched the entire universe for him and Michael was not only among the angels that went looking for Oracle but he led all the angels to find him. Even though he eventually gave up, which he said was "about 6,000 years ago", he did miss Oracle everyday and whilst he gave up looking for him, he never gave up on the fact that Oracle would one day return. Other Events Much of the late Midrashic detail about Michael was transmitted to Christianity through the Book of Enoch, whence it was taken up and further elaborated. Christian cultus devoted to the archangel was first initiated in the East, as a healer, at Chonae near Colossae in Phrygia and in the West, at the end of the fifth century, as a patron in war, at Monte Sant'Angelo sul Gargano. The Flood In the early ages, humans began to worship angels instead of God. Because of this, God ordered Michael to wipe out humans because if their sins. Michael happily carried out his order and slaughtered every man, woman, and child. Before he could finish his job, Raphael and Uriel stopped him, letting humanity survive. Michael was beaten by his siblings, and left crippled. Before dying from thirst he was saved by a child whom he had been about to kill prior to his siblings' arrival. The boy, who said he remembered that Michael had slain his parents, saved his life, because "it was the right thing to do. And because somebody asked me too. Who that is, I will not tell." Michael saw now that God didn't want him to kill the humans, but it was a test. Sodom and Gomorrah Many generations after "the flood", Michael and Sariel were put in charge of destroying the twin cities, Sodom and Gomorrah. Michael was taking too much joy in delivering Gods wrath, which Sariel noticed. Michael explained that he was just following their fathers orders, and wasn't afraid to get his hands dirty. This pushed Sariel to kill her very first human. When Lyrae was found to be torturing humans, also taking pride and joy in his work, he expressed that he was inspired by Michael. Michael then punished Lyrae by casting him out of his body, and demoting him to the title of lower angel. David and Goliath Uriel had raised a boy named David, who was destined to slay Goliath, and become the new king. When it came time for David to step up to battle, Michael secretly placed a rock in front of David, which he used to break open the Giants skull. When King Saul killed David over jealousy, Michael comforted Uriel, and told him that he couldn't stop it from happening, and that time would heal him. Battle of Jericho One of the many cities within the region of Canaan, Jericho was a land promised to the Israelites by God himself. But before their liberation, the Chosen People were enslaved by the inhabitants of Jericho, who had begun to worship false idols. God sent Michael, his trusted Sword. Obediently heeding Father’s orders, Michael surrounded the city and drove the pagans to madness, tearing down the walls and annihilating everything in sight, all in the name of God. He utterly destroyed everything in the city, both man and woman, young and old, and ox and sheep and donkey, with the edge of his sword... He burned the city with fire, and all that was in it. Renaissance In late medieval Christianity, Michael, together with Saint George, became the patron saint of chivalry. Jean Molinet was one who glorified the primordial feat of arms of the archangel as "the first deed of knighthood and chivalrous prowess that was ever achieved." Thus Michael was the natural patron of the first chivalric order of France, the Order of Saint Michael of 1469. 19th Century In the British honours system, a chivalric order founded in 1818 is also named for these two saints, the Order of St Michael and St George. Michael is also considered in many Christian circles as the patron saint of the warrior. Police officers and soldiers, particularly paratroopers and fighter pilots, regard him as their patron. He is the Patron of the Catholic Police Guild. He is also a patron of Germany, the City of Brussels, and Kiev. Roman Catholics, Anglicans, and Lutherans refer to him as Saint Michael the Archangel and also simply as Saint Michael. Orthodox Christians refer to him as the Taxiarch Archangel Michael or simply Archangel Michael. Jehovah's Witnesses, Seventh-day Adventists, and certain New Age Christian denominations refer to Michael as the Christ Michael, or Christ before he became man. The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints teaches that Michael is the heavenly form of Adam from the Book of Genesis, and that Michael assisted Jehovah (the heavenly form of Jesus Christ) in the creation of the world under the direction of God the Father. Plan to Release Lucifer When demons began making plans to free Lucifer, Michael immediately ordered Angels to stop the breaking of the seals binding Lucifer. He and a group of other angels, including Raphael and Zechariah, didn’t want the Apocalypse to occur again, but if it did, he and Lucifer would battle. Michael expected to be victorious, so as to bring about paradise. Lesser angels were deployed to fight the Devil's release. However, those angels that wanted Lucifer free where either forced to help Michael stop Lucifer’s release or were cast out of Heaven. The Series Pending. Personality Michael is a complicated being, having many sides of his personality. He is a strong, but strict leader, having set up a rigid and sturdy hierarchy in Heaven, along with strict rules and harsh punishments; likewise his rule was described as "corrupt" although it wasn't exactly oppressive. Despite this he kept his siblings in the dark on many important matters, including God's leaving. To his father however, Michael is fanatically loyal to God, who blindly follows his God's orders without question, as he has said "I am a good son" and is willing to obey even the worst God's orders for the greater good of the Will of God. He sees himself as a good and loyal son to his father, and that is what matters most to him. He loves his father dearly and never lost his faith or his love for him. Due to his zealot trust in his father's commands, Michael doesn't believe in free will, not even for himself, believing everything that occurs is how his father planned for. He also professes his love for Lucifer, his younger brother, and admits to Mia that he doesn't want to kill Lucifer any more than Mia would want to kill any of her friends, but accepts he must do it if necessary, due to his father's orders and the actions of his younger brother. His love for Lucifer is proven true, as seen before the fight where he acts in a polite and genuinely saddened manner, and when Lucifer proposes them of walking off the chessboard, Michael seriously considers it for a moment, but he ultimately refuses. Despite loving his younger brother, Michael holds great anger for Lucifer, calling him a monster and blaming him for all their problems, pointing out they were once "happy together" but that Lucifer ruined everything. Michael considers himself a good person and a loyal son. He is wise in the ways of righteousness, being able to convince God of humanity's worthiness even when the latter had lost faith in humanity for the second time. He also seems to think of himself as magnanimous. He was also shown to be a relatively forgiving person, as he forgave both Uriel and Zachariah, even after Zechariah's constant failures, implying despite being strict or even cruel with them, he does not enjoy killing his own kind. However he can be wrathful, particularly with anyone who interferes with his destiny, including with Lucifer, when he suggests they refuse to fight. He also kills a fallen angel when she tries to interfere with his plan. When it comes to humans, Michael seems to be somewhat caring: he does care if or how many he kills. On one notable occasion, he randomly killed a bar full of people just so he could talk to Zechariah. He also doesn't seem to hold any true hatred for humans, never specifically going out of his way to harm any, or even really bothering about them before the Apocalypse occurred. Unlike Lucifer, he was not angered by his father’s love for humans being greater than for him, and when asked to bow before them by him, Michael bowed, though this was most likely out of loyalty to his father. Despite their flaws, Michael deeply loves humanity, being one of the first angels in all of Heaven to bow before them after their creation. Despite this, he seems somewhat detached from certain human notions of ethics, being willing to kill any who threaten the greater good. Michael eventually gains faith in humanity and believes that they are worthy of redemption. Michael is in many ways a tragic figure, as both the people he loved the most, either betrayed or abandoned him, and all he ever really wanted to do was to prove to his father he was a good son - one thing which he never managed to achieve. Powers and Abilities As the very first archangel ever created and being the oldest, strongest, and head of all the Archangels, Michael is the oldest, strongest, and most powerful Archangel created by God and under God's command, thus making him among one of the oldest and most powerful supernatural beings to exist in existence in creation in the Supernatural universe. He possesses the basic angelic abilities, only his are similar to the gods. Michael is one of God's holy Archangels and is ranked and counted as among the highest, strongest, and most powerful of all celestial angelic beings, second only to Oracle. He is the greatest of the archangels, and possesses powers and skills that far surpass that of lower angels. Being the oldest, he is somewhat more powerful than his Archangel Brothers and Sisters. Michael was often challenged by Lucifer because Michael threw Lucifer out of Heaven during The Fall, and was given Lucifer's position over all the angels. However, Lucifer is somewhat less powerful than Michael because the Power of God flows through Michael. Michael is the Archestrategos, or The Chief of the bodiless Powers; in this position he has absolute authority over any spirit in God's creation. Being the highest in Heaven's hierarchy, Michael holds an immense amount of power, as the first Archangel, only rivaled by Lucifer, and only surpassed by the Seraphim (including Oracle) and the Primordial Beings. Zachariah describes him as one of the few beings that are stronger than Lucifer. Oracle even mentioned that Michael, in comparison to Raphael, is much more powerful. Even Oracle, despite being older and more powerful than Michael and being able to effortlessly defeat archangels, opted to make sure Michael never became the King of Heaven, though it's unknown how the Archangel would have fared against the Original Seraphim Angel. It seems that only Lucifer and Oracle could match Michael single-handedly. Only a few beings are known to predate, and overpower Michael. As an archangel, Michael has many powers. Below are listed all of the powers that Michael has displayed and demonstrated in the show. *'Archangel Physiology' - As the eldest Archangel, Michael is immensely powerful. Considering the fact that he is one of the strongest and most powerful angels in the history of creation, his powers far outclass that of other angels, except the Seraphim. Although he is rivaled only by his fellow archangel siblings at their peak, he even outclasses Ariel, Uriel, Sariel, Raphael, Gabriel and even exceeds Lucifer. However, Michael is exceeded only by the Seraphim, Oracle (with only Oracle being Michael's superior in Heaven) and surpassed only by the Primordial Beings. Additionally, Michael's powers and abilities is rivaled only by Lucifer himself at his peak. **'Immortality' - As an archangel, Michael, like all celestial beings, has an infinitely long lifespan and is not subjected to time, aging, or diseases, and doesn't need to breathe, eat, or sleep to sustain himself or even his vessel. Michael is an everlasting archangel who was present at the beginning of time, will never die or grow old, and cannot be killed. He is the first archangel to be born and predates the space-time continuum itself, and therefore existed before the Universe itself, making him well over 10 billion years old and possesses the appearance of an attractive young man in his prime. He was present in the Babylonian desert in 1900 BC and retains the same appearance as he did then. The excessive passing of time does not degrade his vessel, like with all celestial beings. His vessel is unaffected by diseases and toxins. He does not tire, and does not require food, water, oxygen, or sleep to sustain his vessel. However, an archangel blade can kill him, as can the Primordial Beings and Oracle. Michael does, however, like all celestial beings because they're all siblings of one another, age and mature, as he is the second oldest angel. Higher Turok-Hans may prove a challenge to him. ***'Immunity' - Michael was resilient to Holy Fire, although he still found it agonizing, damaging and being able to banish him; unlike other angels, it couldn't kill him. ***'Invulnerability' - Michael, like all archangels, is resistant/impervious to any form of harm or discomfort whatsoever, and can't even be harmed by other beings, unless something angelic is involved, or if he is fighting another archangel. He is resistant to any magical or supernatural forces. Demonic and even godly magic is powerless against him. His human vessel is immune to possession by any outside entity or force (e,g, demons, ghosts, pagan gods, even other angels, etc.). Michael can utterly annihilate and destroy any curse or evil power cast over anybody or anything. Michael cannot be killed by any conventional weapon. Even Holy Fire was only able to banish him for a short time. His brothers (the archangels) are capable of harming him, but it is unknown if they can kill him without their Archangel Blades which can kill Archangels. In addition, Michael was able to survive fighting against Amara. ***'Regenerative Healing Factor' - If or when his vessel does become damaged in any way, even by something angelic, Michael is able to heal instantly and completely his injuries. For instance, his vessel was set ablaze by Holy Fire, but upon his return minutes later, he didn't have a scratch either on his skin or even his clothing. **'Lower Tier Nigh-Omnipotence' - As the first, oldest, and most powerful of the archangels that God ever created, Michael possesses a tremendously vast supply of incalculable power that is almost unlimited, surpassing that of his younger siblings, making him the second most powerful celestial beings in existence in the Universe and even more powerful than almost any other angel, excluding Oracle. Being the strongest Archangel, Michael is effectively invincible and is louder, larger, and more powerful than other angels, even the archangels. He made a younger angel burn from the inside out to death and sent another younger angel back to Heaven with a snap of his fingers. By placing two fingers on Rayne and Mia's forehead, Michael brought them back to life while also, at the same time, healing their wounds and sent them back to the future all at once. It was also suggested that if Michael got his chance to battle Lucifer, their fight alone would destroy a large portion of Earth. Michael possesses authority and incalculable power second only to the Trinity of God Himself, Oracle, Jesus, and the Holy Spirit. However, he is matched, equal to, and rivaled only by his six archangel siblings Lucifer, Ariel, Uriel, Sariel, Raphael, and Gabriel (though it is implied by Amenadiel that Lucifer is somewhat more powerful), is surpassed only by his older seraphim brother, Oracle, and the only ones more powerful than Michael are the Seraphim, Oracle, and the Primordial Beings, as only they can defeat Michael. Alongside his archangel siblings, God, Eartheia, Oracle, fairies, pagans, demons, and witches, Michael was able to defeat Amara. ***'Angelic Possession' - Michael, like all celestial beings, can possess anyone and requires a human vessel in order to travel and physically interact with humans on Earth, as it is a law that applies for all angelic beings, and he must have the vessel's permission. However, Michael was given his own body when he was created, which his spirit possesses. As an archangel, he is also able to possess eight-balls and higher angels. ***'Apporting' - Michael can send angels back to Heaven with a simple snap of his fingers, as he did with a younger angel. ***'Change' - Like most angels, Michael is able to take on a different form that can be witnessed by humans. ***'Claws' - Michael can manifest claws to attack his opponents. ***'Chronokinesis' - Michael has complete control over time. Michael can travel anywhere in time, past or future, and even send people in the past or the future through time, as well as slow or halt time at will. He once sent Rayne and Mia from the past to the present with ease. ***'Demotion of Spheres' - Archangels are able to cast higher angels out of their bodies, making them disembodied spirits. This demotes them to the lowest sphere, gaining them the title of Lower Angel. This is done by saying a prayer of damnation before stabbing their body. ***'Empathy' - Michael is able to read the emotions of humans. ***'Fear Factor' - Michael's presence causes horrific terror within evil spirits, because Michael can effortlessly drag armies of evil spirits back to Hell. Simply saying his name to ask for help will clear evil spirits away. ***'Healing Touch' - Michael can and has the ability to easily, instantly, and magically heal others of any of their wounds, injuries, diseases, ailments, and internal deficiencies with a simple touch. He can regrow or reattach severed limbs. ***'Heavenly fire' - Michael can summon the power of heavenly fire. His sword Glorious is also infused with it. ***'Illumination Holy White Light' - Michael, like all archangels, can and is able to can summon, generate, create, release, or radiate an overwhelming, divine, blinding white light from his vessel that is capable of obliterating anything from other living things to entire cities and buildings. This ability also allows him to kill and exorcise demons by placing his hand upon their forehead. And he has the ability to purify the souls of those affected by demons. He can use the light offensively and bring light with his presence. With this power, he can destroy a large part of the Earth. ***'Indomitable Will' - Michael cannot feel fear or any other negative emotions. ***'Intangibility' - Michael can easily pass through solid matter. ***'Invisibility' - Michael can make himself unseen and unheard by any or all creatures. However, Oracle and the Primordial Beings can see past his invisibility. ***'Pyrokinesis' - Michael can and is able to generate, create, summon, manipulate, and control fire. With this power, he can ignite any object by touch and have anything or anyone spontaneously burst into flames by simple touch, these flames are spiritual in nature as they have been shown to kill the true form of angels. When he used this ability to kill an angel and the angel's vessel, turning the latter into nothing but ash, suggesting the fire is spiritual as well as physical. ***'Reality Warping' - Like the other Archangels, Michael can manipulate reality at will, creating things and beings out of nothing. ***'Resurrection' - As an Archangel, Michael can resurrect any human beings with ease. Raphael was under the impression that Lucifer could raise dead angels, so it is possible that Michael can resurrect other deceased beings. ***'Runes' - Michael possesses the powers of all, and more, of the Marks of the Nephilim. ***'Spiritual manifestation' - The Archangels were both physical and spiritual beings. Being so, they are able to manifest themselves spiritually on Earth, so that only other angels could interact them, but humans would not be able to see or touch them. ***'Superhuman Speed' - Michael can travel from one end of the cosmos to another instantly. ***'Superhuman Stamina' - Like all angels, as an archangel, Michael's stamina is incalculable and, even when in a vessel, needs nothing to maintain strength, to strive or operate, as he is self-sufficient. Michael doesn't require to eat, sleep, drink, breathe, or blink to sustain himself and is never tired. ***'Supernatural Strength' - Being the oldest, strongest, and most powerful of the seven Archangels, the dramatically increased physical strength that Michael endows his vessel with is immensely incalculable. Michael is the second strongest angel of all, possessing tremendous supernatural physical strength that allows him to easily move stars, shatter planets with his bare hands, and is stronger than and able to easily overpower humans, ghosts, monsters, demigods, pagan god deities, demons, and even other angels with his might. Michael is immensely strong compared to humans and can lift weights far beyond the limits of human strength. He can single handedly suspend humans off the ground and snap their necks with little effort. Early in his life, Michael slaughtered grown men and women with ease. He casually overpowers and slaughters Vega soldiers with ease and in brutal manners. His immense strength and powers are only somewhat rivaled by Lucifer's own, as Nigel at the time called Michael "Next to Oracle, the toughest bastard they got." Michael proved strong and powerful enough to go toe-to-toe with Lucifer in physical battle. ***'Telekinesis' - Michael is a powerful telekinetic, able to move and control objects and people with his mind effortlessly; he was even able to move objects in areas where he hadn't fully arrived in. He demonstrated this when he closed and locked the door to the beautiful room when Adam tried to escape it. ***'Telepathy' - Michael has the ability to communicate using his minds and id able to read the thoughts and the minds of humans, monsters and others, and is even able to erase or alter their memories. ****'Dreamwalking' - Michael, like all angels, can enter the dreams and mind of humans ****'Induced Sedation' - Just like an average angel, Michael, like all angels, can sedate humans and induce unconsciousness in humans by simply touching their foreheads, causing humans to fall to the ground unconscious just by touching their forehead. ****'Mental/Memory Manipulation' - Michael can erase, fabricate, alter, remove or restore the memories and perception of a human. ***'Teleportation' - Michael, like all celestial beings, can and has the ability to vanish, reappear, travel, and transport himself and others instantly anywhere from one place to another in time, space, and any place on the face of the Earth without occupying the space in between, due to his wings. He can also take people with him, in the blink of an eye. Although he can travel virtually anywhere in existence, he is unable to leave Lucifer's Cage once the door is closed, as it was designed to hold an Archangel. Zachariah had to use a chant to call him to the green room, where the Team was being held, though it was likely a way to contact him. ***'Terrakinesis' - Michael can and is able to cause powerful tremors, earthquakes, avalanches, and seismic activities either through by thought or merely by his mere presence alone. ***'Thermokinesis' - Michael can heighten or lower his own body temperature or that of other creatures, environments, or objects. He made the door knob to the beautiful room becoming extremely hot to prevent Dean from being able to open it and save Adam and he turned an angel into a pile of ash by a simple touch. ***'Vanquishing' - Michael can vanquish humans, animals, and monsters just by touching them. ***'Weather Manipulation' - Like every other Archangel, Michael can manipulate weather at will, as seen when he created severe winds and lightnings during his arrival on Earth. Michael's control over the weather exceeds even his own siblings. Upon arriving on Earth to battle Lucifer, he caused sudden severe winds. ***'Wings' - Michael possesses a set of enormous, otherworldly, feathery bald eagle-like wings that unfurl from his upper back. ****'Flight' - Through the use of his immense angelic wings, Michael can fly and is able to spread/manifest his feathered wings out and can instantly take flight. ****'Wing Blades' - His feathers, when swung fast enough, can severe flesh, dismember his opponents, and slice a man in half, due to their sharp features. ****'Wing Shields' - They provide him with shielding from gunfire and other weapons. **'Lower Tier Nigh-Omniscience' - As the first of the Archangels and one of the oldest beings in the universe, much like his siblings, Michael possesses an almost infinite amount of immensely tremendous knowledge of the Universe and has a deep understanding of many things, due to him being older than the Universe itself. Michael's knowledge, cleverness, and wisdom is superhuman. Michael has been around since before the creation of man and even the creation of the rest of the angels, thus making him quite knowledgeable of much of history. He has seen many events through time at a focal view point that few have documented let alone witnessed. However, Michael's knowledge exceeds that of all his archangelic siblings, including Lucifer. Despite that, his knowledge is still vastly inferior to that of Oracle's. ***'Clairvoyance' - Michael possesses supernatural perceptions that allow him to perceive or sense things that humans, animals, and even most monsters cannot. He can see and hear spiritual beings (even while they are within a human vessel), beings who are invisible, and he can see into dimensional barriers. He can determine a person's emotional state by their smell. ***'Heat Vision' - Michael can burn objects with his gaze. ***'Heightened Senses' - As an archangel, Michael is imbued with super senses. He can hear every breath, and every heart beat. ***'Precognition' - Michael can see into the future, but not the full picture. ***'Supernatural Perception' - Michael can sense and see things even if they're naturally invisible. ***'X-Ray Vision' - Michael can see through walls and other solid objects. Skills and Talents *'Expert Leader' - Being the eldest archangel and commander of the Host of Heaven, Michael is a skilled and talented leader, as he lead armies of angels against Lucifer and his rebel forces, as well as leading them in the Apocalypse, and also against Oracle during their civil war. *'Fighting' - As the eldest of the archangels, the second highest order of angels, and a trained warrior of God, Michael is a highly skilled fighter. He has quick reflexes and a steady hand. He is known for slaughtering mankind almost to extinction during the Great Flood. Additionally, Michael was also able to go evenly with Lucifer. *'Swordsmanship' - Michael is a master swordsman. He can use swords, scythes, and axes in ways that are impossible for humans to achieve. Weaknesses and Vulnerabilities Michael is an extremely difficult entity to defeat or even challenge. However, even with his immense power, there are still a few things that he is weakened from. Although Michael is God's second oldest angel, who served as the commander of the Host of Heaven, and even though he is is the oldest, strongest, highest-ranking, and most powerful archangel in creation and existence, making him vastly way more powerful than all angels (excluding Oracle), and has even fewer weaknesses than his archangel brethren, even he has weaknesses inherited in archangels. Additionally, Lucifer potentially rivals his powers and Oracle, being the Original Seraphim Angel, is more powerful than Michael. The Primordial Beings are more powerful than him and can harm and kill him. Harming, Misleading and Trapping *'Archangels' - While lower classes of angels can't physically hurt Michael, even with their own strength, Archangels can physically hurt each other. Michael's closest fellow archangel siblings are capable of harming him and stand a chance at killing him, like Gabriel did with Lucifer. However, he is significantly stronger than Gabriel, and much more powerful than Raphael, Sariel and Uriel, as well as considerably stronger than Ariel, however Michael's power is potentially rivaled by Lucifer's. Although Lucifer potentially rivals him, Michael is ultimately stronger, as a selection of angels (like Camael and Zachariah), recognize that if Lucifer fought Michael, Michael would inevitably win again. He has even fewer weaknesses than his archangel siblings. *'Turok-Hans' - As God's first beasts and being almost as old as Angels, Turok-Hans can harm archangels, including Michael. **'Turk-Han Bite' - While a Turok-Han bite can't kill Michael, it weakens him and causes hallucinations. The effects are temporary and only lasts for a few hours. *'Lucifer's Cage' - One of God's very own creations, originally built to imprison Lucifer. This cage has enough power to imprison even the great Archangel himself. This cell can hold any angel, including Michael, without any internal means of escape. *'Enochian Sigils' - Even being the eldest and most powerful archangel, even Michael cannot track humans who have been warded with or are warded by Enochian sigils against detection by all angels. *'Holy Fire '- Although holy fire doesn't and can't directly kill Michael, it's still very painful to him and is able to temporarily banish him and his vessel from his current location momentarily. Destroying Beings *'Oracle' - Being the Original Seraphim Angel, Oracle is more powerful than Michael and can harm and kill him with ease. *'Primordial Beings' - God, Amara, Eve, Death, Magnus, Oberon, and Aurora can effortlessly kill Michael. Weapons *'Original Angelic Blades' - Being the most powerful angelic blades ever created and among the most powerful weapons in the universe carried by Oracle himself, these blades can harm and kill archangels, including Michael *'Death's Scythe' - Being a weapon forged by Death himself, Death's scythe can kill anything. *'Archangel Blade' - Designed specifically to kill Archangels, Archangel blades can harm and kill Michael. However only Archangels themselves are able to get close enough to use the blade. Quotes *"I just want all four of you to understand what it is that I have to do." *"From the beginning, He knew this was how it was going to end." *"I'm a good son." *"I have to fight my brother. It's my destiny." *"Do you four have any idea...how much pan-cake make up and soft lighting it took...to get God to work a rope line? He hated it. And, you know...humans sense that. So they prayed harder and longer and fought more wars in His name. And for what?! So they could die of malaria? Leukemia? And all the while, blaming themselves! "Oh, if only I'd been more prayerful, God would had loved me! God would have saved me!" You know what?! God, MY OWN FATHER, didn't even know their names! But I did and still do to this day. Because I have watched over them many times. And I can save them." With Lucifer *"It's been too long." *"I have no other choice after what you did." *"Did you really think you could just defy him and...not pay the price." *"I'm a good son and I have my orders." *"So you haven't changed even a single little bit, have you...little brother? Always blaming everybody but yourself. We were together. We were happy. But you betrayed me, all of us, and you made our father cast you and some of our brothers and sisters down from Heaven!" *"You're a monster, Lucifer. There is no other way...and I have to kill you, my brother." Category:Characters Category:Angels Category:Archangels Category:Higher Beings Category:Higher-tier Angels Category:Strongest of the Species